User blog:Benicioneto/Some items changes
Sterak's Gage= }} |pass2 = damage within 5 seconds, you gain a shield for up to seconds equal to , which start decaying after seconds - (90 seconds cooldown).}} |pass3 = Triggering Lifeline grants Sterak's Fury. |pass4 = |limit = Can only be purchased on champions. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Cooldown Reduction |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Kindlegem |buy = 3000 |comb = 1000 |sell = 2100 |code = 3053 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 500 health = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 12.5 - 38.25 attack damage = (minimum versus maximum value from base attack damage passive) ** Total Gold Value = * 375 shield (minimum shield value) = * 30% bonus attack speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is at least |-1095.83g}} gold efficient (due to its base attack damage increasing effect) when bought on a level 1 and at most |-194.58g}} gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add cooldown reduction that synergy with , because the lack of cdr items for trinity force users. * Increased cooldown due to high passive gold efficiency, and to match 's cooldown. References |-|Iceborn Gauntlet= }} |pass2 = and 30% .}} |pass3 = to enemies surrounding the target and creates a icy zone for 2 seconds, which enemies within by 30% - (350 units radius, seconds cooldown).}} |limit = Can only be purchased on champions. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Jaurim's Fist, Glacial Shroud |buy = 3200 |comb = 1100 |sell = 2240 |code = 3022 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 300 mana = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 30 armor = * 12.5 - 38.25 attack damage = (minimum versus maximum value from base attack damage passive) ** Total Gold Value = * is at least |-409.17g}} gold efficient (due to its base attack damage increasing effect) when bought on a level 1 and at most |+491,83g}} gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . Notes * Add to add synergy with . References |-|Dead Man's Plate= , up to 100, granting up to . At 100 stacks, grants 30% .}} |pass2 = Momentum decays while or |-30 charges per second while immobilized or pacified}}. |pass3 = per stack. At 100 stacks, it will also the target by 50% for second.}} |pass4 = 's damage is applicable on structures. |limit = Can only be purchased on champions. |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Giant's Belt, Chain Vest |buy = 2900 |comb = 1100 |sell = 2030 |code = 3742 }} Recipe }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * 60 flat movement speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its three passives. ** Dead Man's Plate is gold efficiency at maximum Momentum. Notes * for tanks and for fighters. It more duelist/splitpush item than teamfight item. |-|Randuin's Omen= by 20%.}} |pass2 = source's attack speed by 15% for 1 second.}} |act = seconds. Then, 20% tenacity for seconds - (90 seconds cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Warden's Mail, Giant's Belt |buy = 2900 |comb = 900 |sell = 2030 |code = 3143 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 health = * 60 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive, active and damage reduction. Notes * Active effect was changed to fit better for front line champions. ** Add some burst/hard-cc counter during fight initiation. |-|Sunfire Cape= level)}} magic damage}} per second to nearby enemies. Deals level)}}|magic damage}}}} magic damage to minions and monsters - (325 units range).}} |pass2 = (3 level)}} true damage}} over 3 seconds.}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Defense |menu2b = Health |recipe = Bami's Cinder, Chain Vest, Chain Vest |buy = 3000 |comb = 400 |sell = 2030 |code = 3742 }} Recipe }} |t2 = }} |t3 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 250 health = * 80 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its two passives. Notes * |-|Frozen Heart= by 20%.}} |aura = nearby enemies' attack speed by 15% (700 range).}} |act = all nearby enemies by 55% for 2 seconds - (500 unit range, 90 seconds cooldown).}} |menu1a = Defense |menu1b = Armor |menu2a = Magic |menu2b = Cooldown Reduction |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Mana |recipe = Warden's Mail, Glacial Shroud |buy = 2900 |comb = 1000 |sell = 2030 |code = 3110 }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 400 mana = * 100 armor = * 20% cooldown reduction = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active and aura. Notes * The 's active item fits better in this item because of the ice theme, and increase gold efficiency overall. References |-|Guinsoo's Rageblade= % AP)}} bonus magic damage to your target and nearby enemies - (350 units radius).}} |pass2 = ). The flurried attacks are modified to deal only 50% damage and cannot , but otherwise behave like standard attacks.}} |limit = On champions, area of effect damage does not occurs. |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Attack |menu2b = Attack Speed |menu3a = Magic |menu3b = Ability Power |recipe = Pickaxe, Recurve Bow, Blasting Wand |buy = 3600 |comb = 875 |sell = 2520 |code = 3124 }} Recipe |t2 = |t2= }} |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 35 attack damage = * 50 ability power = * 40% attack speed = * 20 + 5.25 + 3.75 = 29 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 1.5 on-hit damage (for every ) = * 0.75 on-hit damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient without the active effect. Notes * Removed the high gold efficiency from stacks to add some clear wave and on-hit scaling. * Phantom Hit will not occurs on modified basic attack or abilities that applies on-hit effects but they count as stack(s) for Phantom Hit like , 's enhanced second attack, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** is a special case. Each basic attack will generate only 1 stack, but each hit from Phantom Hit will gain Spray and Pray's effect. * Does not reduces true damage like , and . * Does not reduces damage from , , 's bounces, , and . ** is special case. Each bolt will not generate stacks. Each bolt will trigger Phantom Hit but their damage will be reduced by 50% (including on-hit effects). ** and does not occurs when the Phantom Hit is triggered. Next basic attack after the flurry will apply them. ** , , and 's splash damage is reduced by 50%. * Does not reduces on-hit damage that occurs every X attacks/seconds like , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Does not reduces actived on-hit effects damage like , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Does not reduces effects that triggers when attacking like , , , , , and . References |-|Blade of the Ruined King= (min 15 - max 60 against minions and monsters).}} |pass2 = .}} |pass3 = |act = and steals 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (550 range - 90 seconds cooldown).}} |menu1a = Attack |menu1b = Damage |menu2a = Attack |menu2b = Attack Speed |menu3a = Attack |menu3b = Life Steal |recipe = Bilgewater Cutlass, Recurve Bow |buy = 3200 |comb = 700 |sell = 2240 |code = 3153 |nickname = brk,bork,botrk }} Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 25 attack damage = * 15% life steal = * 25% attack speed = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its active and passive. Notes References References Category:Custom items